


Cold Tea

by TheDesperateShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDesperateShipper/pseuds/TheDesperateShipper
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas has left for a hunt, leaving you and Charlie alone in the bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is kinda the first smut I've written. Sorry if it's bad. And I choose to write a Charlie/reader because there aren't many of them.

You smile as the door to the bunker slam shut, telling you that Dean, Cas and Sam has finally left. They are leaving for some hunt and aren't going to come back until in three days, giving you and Charlie a weekend together. It was a while since you and Charlie had some time alone and your time together will definitely be well spent.

You decide to change from your pajamas, as you are still wearing them because they are comfortable and you don't care that it's 2 in the afternoon. You put on a pair of white short shorts and a quite invisible top which makes it visible that you aren't wearing anything underneath it.

You make two cups of tea, choosing Charlies favorite, before making your way to her room. While walking through the corridors to her room you play different scenes in your head of things you'd like to do to her. Or things you would like her do to you. After almost spilling some tea on the floor you reach her room and opens the door after knocking twice, giving her a heads up that you're coming in. Not that she hears that as she's sitting with headphones on and reading a comic. When you close the door behind you Charlie looks up, maybe she heard you, maybe she noticed the movement in the corner of her eye.

”Hey baby.” You say with a smirk and plants a kiss on her lips as she removes her headphones. She smiles into the kiss.

”So we are finally alone?” Charlie asks with the hint of a playful smirk on her lips when you sit down next to her on the bed. You nod and gives her her cup of tea. She takes a sip of it before deciding that it's still too hot and putting the cup down on her nightstand. 

”So how's the comic?” You ask whilst carefully sipping at your tea.

”I think we can talk about that later,” Charlie says, eyening you up and down ”as I have other things planned for now.” You, without meaning to, let out a little giggle and places your cup next to Charlie's on the nightstand.

”Oh, you do, like what?” You do, raising an eyebrow but smiling.

”You'll see... But it definitely involves a lot less talking and much more moaning.” She says, her fingertips sliding down your arm, leaving goosebumps.

”Well I like the sound of tha-” You tries to say as Charlie cuts you of with a light kiss. A kiss which quickly deepens when you kiss her back. She pushes you down on the bed and straddles you without breaking the kiss. When she a minute later pulls away you are disappointed over the loss of her soft lips against yours. Charlie looks down at you, smiling softly.

”You have no idea how tempted I have been to just fuck you even with the Winchesters and their angel still home.” She whispers. Her hands slides under your shirt which have gone up, showing some of your skin. She bends down and kisses you again while teasingly slowly pulling of your white top. She breakes the kiss and you help her getting the shirt completely off, leaving your chest area and stomach exposed to the slightly chilly air. Chalie's hands caresses the skin below your breasts while kissing her way down towards them. A low whimper escapes your mouth as her wet tounge flicks over your left nipple. She keeps working on the magic she is doing with her tounge and your hands, finally, finds her sipper and works on getting her pants of. 

She eventually has to help taking her pants of, something she did while looking sexy somehow, and at the same time you remove your pants. Charlie, who once again is on top of you, slides her fingers under the hem of your lace undergarments, helping you out of them too.

”Aww, but this isn't fair.” You say, referring to all the clothes she still has on her body. She grins and does as you want, leaving both of you completely naked. 

You sit up so you're facing her and kisses her hard while rubbing her nipples with your thumbs and she moans into your mouth. Her hands travelling down your back then to your chest, pushing you down into the mattress once more. You spread your legs already knowing what she's wanting from you. Charlie leaves a trail of kisses on your inner thighs before her tounge finds it's way between your legs. You swallow a gasp as she pushes in her tounge, causing you to grip the sheets. Charlie's tounge keeps pushing in and then out and when she hears you moan she keeps rubbing her tounge on that spot. By now you are mostly a moaning mess and your breaths speeds up as she drives you closer to the edge.

You let out a faint ”Oh-god-Charlie” and she hums, sending vibrations through your body. A few swipes of that magic tounge of hers later and you are pushed over the edge and almost screaming Charlie's name. A couple of seconds of heavy breathing later you open your eyes again to meet Charies grinning and quite proud looking face.

”Shit, you're amazing.” You say out of breath and Charlie lets out a little giggle, the one that you love to hear so much. ”But now it's time for me to cause you some pleasure too.” You say, meeting her lips in a passion filled kiss. Now she is the one lying down and your body hovering over hers. You place kisses all over her body, probably leaving a hickey or two while your hand is stroking the perfectly tanned skinn on her leg. Your hand quickly gets closer to her slit. You easily push a finger in as she is already very wet, slowly moving it back and forth, making her whimper at the sensation. 

”Oh, yes. Keep doing that!” Charlie cries out, panting a little as you move your finger faster. You add a second finger and starts to stretching and scissoring her. She moans as you hit a sensetiive spot and you make sure to keep brushing your fingers there. It doesn't take long until you have her coming. You both lay down, sweaty, tired and pleasured on the bed and Charlie leaves a kiss on your forehead as you wrap your arms around her, pulling the covers over you and her.

”We definitely need to have some weekends alone more often, I don't know if I could wait another week or two until we can do this again.” Charlie murmurs and you agree.

”Or we could tell the others about our relationship and then we could do things like this whenever we want, without the risk of being caught.” Charlie nods and you both agree that sometime soon it's time to yell your friends about you. Soon.

You drift of to sleep with a sleeping Charlie in your arms and you tell yourself that right now everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope this was a little good. Please leave a comment. I apologize for eventual grammatical errors, English isn't my first language and it's literally 01:45am.


End file.
